Pressure injuries, otherwise known as decubitus ulcers, pressure ulcers or bedsores, are lesions developed when a localized area of soft tissue of a subject is compressed between a bony prominence and an external surface for a prolonged period of time. Pressure injuries could appear in various areas of the body, such as elbows and knees. Development of pressure injuries based on a combination of factors, such as, unrelieved pressure, friction, shearing forces, humidity, and temperature.
Hospitalized patients often suffer from pressure injuries. However, pressure injuries are not limited to hospitalized patients. Individuals confined to wheelchairs are prone to suffer from pressure injuries, especially in their pelvis, lower back, and ankles. Although easily preventable or treatable if found early, if a pressure injury lingers, it becomes painful and treatment is both difficult and expensive. In many cases, pressure injuries can prove fatal, even under the auspices of medical care. According to one estimate, 2.5 million people suffer from pressure injuries in the United States each year, resulting in over 60,000 deaths annually.
An effective way of dealing with pressure injuries is to prevent their formation. A common preventive approach is maintaining a strict routine of repositioning, e.g., rotating and/or turning, a subject to offload, to eliminate, to alleviate and/or to reduce pressure every two (2) to three (3) hours. Research studies have shown that the effectiveness of caregiver repositioning techniques of patients is not adequate regardless of the level of experience and knowledge of the caregiver.